Big Obsessions
by Sugar-Kat
Summary: Yugi is growing apart form everyone. Yami is dating Anzu and his friends are liking Yami more then him… What happens when insanity strikes?
1. Insanity Begins

(Hi. Yea this fan fic has wanted to come out for 3 weeks. I have to  
continue my other fan fiction though. bad me. R&R)  
  
Summary: Yugi is growing apart form everyone. Yami is dating Anzu and his  
friends are liking Yami more then him. What happens when insanity strikes?  
  
Title: Big Obsessions  
  
Chapter Title: Insanity Begins  
  
Yugi sat in his room huddled on his bed "No one cares anymore." he mumbled  
"No one cares."  
  
Yugi heard someone knock on the door.  
  
Yugi sat up "Come in." Yugi put on a fake cheery voice on. Yami came into  
the room. "Hello Yugi I was wondering if I could talk to you." Yugi just  
stared at his yami. "Anzu has asked me out Yugi. what do you think I should  
do?'  
  
Yugi thought of Anzu and got jealous. // She just wants to take my yami  
away like everyone else. //  
  
"If it would make you happy then you should." Yugi had a hint of fake  
cheeriness but Yami didn't pay attention. "You know what Yugi, I think I am  
going to go out with Anzu."  
  
//Great. // Yugi thought with disgust.  
  
"Yami can you leave my room for a moment I need to do something." Yami  
looked at Yugi confused "Ok. Just don't do anything that's not safe." (Did  
I make him sound corny??)  
  
"Don't worry Yami I wont." Yami left the room and shut the door. //At least  
I still have one friend. //  
  
*Next Morning.*  
  
Yugi got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Yami's not here. He  
must have left for school early today." Yugi started to make breakfast.  
  
*At the school*  
  
Yugi got to the school gates to find an unpleasant surprise. Jounchie  
wasn't waiting for him. //That's odd // Yugi thought. He went into the  
school to his homeroom. When Yugi came in he saw Yami and all of his  
friends talking to each other. Yugi went up to them. They didn't notice  
him. "Uh. Guys? Can you hear me?" No response. Yugi sighed and went to his  
set.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Yugi sat at his normal lunch table. His 'friends' didn't come to join him  
today today they where just paying attention to Yami.  
  
//They don't care anymore. They don't care // Yugi's thoughts then turned  
into rage.  
//They don't care because they think I am a pathetic little kid who can't  
look after himself I'll show them //  
  
The school day went past. It was very uneventful for Yugi. In fact no one  
even noticed him.  
  
He started walking home.  
  
"Yami I hate you." Yugi talked to himself while his yami was out. "I hate  
you because you stole all of my friends. No they where never my friends to  
begin with. They where always yours and for that I hate you."  
  
Yugi heard the door open "Hello Yami." Yugi said in his fake cheerful  
voice. "Hello Yugi," was Yami's reply.  
  
Yami had noticed that Yugi wasn't wearing his millennium puzzle anymore. In  
fact he hadn't been wearing it for weeks.  
  
"Yugi why have you stopped wearing the puzzle around your neck?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened he didn't know that Yami had noticed. "I just don't  
feel like wearing it anymore. Yami now if you excuse me I have something to  
do." Yugi got up and walked to his room.  
  
Yami just stood there. //Why is Yugi acting this way? I thought he loved  
that puzzle. //  
  
Yugi went into his room and closed the door and looked down. "I hate him."  
Yugi whispered. "I hate him. He made me believe that I hade friends when I  
didn't."  
  
Yugi looked up with his eyes turning into a reddish color. "I will make him  
pay by doing something awful. He will never forget it."  
  
( Yugi turned evil. Anyways how was that? Good, bad, evil maybe? R&R  
please) 


	2. The Game Of Numbers

Little-kat-girl aka Sugar Kat: Hi!! I'm back! And we have more Yugi madness  
and stuff like that! R&R!  
  
Summary: Yugi is growing apart form everyone. Yami is dating Anzu and his  
friends are liking Yami more then him. What happens when insanity strikes?  
  
Title: Big Obsessions  
  
Chapter Title: The Game Of Numbers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi got up the next morning with a little plane to get his yami back.  
"This will be fun.." Yugi said to himself.  
  
*down stars*  
  
"I'm going to go out with Anzu today don't worry I'll be back at 8:00pm!" (  
Its 7:00am k?) Yami went out the house before Yugi could reply.  
  
Yugi got dressed and walked down stars. "Stupid Anzu." Yugi said this with  
rage while looking at a plate. Yugi stared at his plate which was now  
empty. He was in deep thought.  
  
//I wish that bitch would burn in hell//  
  
Suddenly Yugi's plate shattered.  
  
"Did I do that?" Yugi looked at the plate and saw that he did infact do it.  
//Is this shadow magic?// Yugi thought to him self.  
  
Yugi smirked "Anzu darling my plane just got bigger." Yugi started to laugh  
to himself.  
  
*At the park with Yami and Amzu*  
  
"Oh Yami this day is going to be soooo much fun!"  
  
Yami was in deep thought and not really paying attention to Anzu. //What is  
wrong with Yugi? Dose he hate me or something?//  
  
"Yaammiiiiii" Anzu whined. "Why aren't you lessening to me?"  
  
Yami looked down at Anzu. "Oh.. Sorry Anzu I was just thinking."  
//Yugi you better get well soon..// Yami thought to himself.  
  
*Back to Yugi*  
  
Yugi did infact discover that he did have shadow magic. "This plane is  
perfect..  
She will wish that she was never born.." Yugi smirked to himself  
  
*At 8:01*  
  
"Yugi I'm home." Yami saw Yugi run up to him. " Hello Yami! Did you have a  
good day? Well that doesn't matter I have to go to the store bye!"  
Yugi ran out the house holding something in his pocket that Yami could not  
make out.  
  
//He's Hiding something.//  
  
*At the park*  
  
Yugi was walking to Anzu's house when he found just who he wanted to see.  
Anzu.  
Yugi crept up to Anzu.  
  
"Do you want to play a game?" Yugi asked almost sounding exactly like Yami.  
  
Anzu stopped. "Yami is that you?" She asked with slight hesitation.  
  
"No Anzu its me Yugi. Don't you rember me?" Yugi asked with posing dripping  
from his mouth.  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi! If you wanted to play a game with me why don't you try using  
your own voice? Anyway lets just go to my house to play the game."  
  
//Bitch.. I am using my real voice. // Yugi thought.  
  
*At Anzu's house*  
  
"Ok Yugi what do you want to play?" Anzu asked with existent.  
  
"A number game.." Yugi was smirking. //Why is Yugi smirking? He usaly  
smiles//  
  
"What kind of number game?" The room started to get cold.  
  
"The kind that involves shadows.." A black mist started to fill the room.  
"Because you see my dear Anzu I don't like you and I'm going to get rid of  
you, with a shadow game of numbers."  
  
Anzu stared at Yugi. "Scene when did you know shadow magic?" Yugi just  
gave her and icy stare.  
  
"This is how we play the game, we both think of a number from 1-20 who ever  
guess there opponents number wins. It is out of 2, and if nasacary 3. For  
you see who ever wins the game doesn't go insane."  
  
Anzu stared at Yugi with disbelieve. "You get to go first my dreary." Yugi  
said with a sing song voice.  
  
"May I think about for one minute with you at the end of the room?" Yugi  
didn't really trust her but he obliged.  
  
Anzu put her hands in her pocket and dilled Yami's cell number. "Hello?  
Yami? It's me Anzu you have to come over quick I'm in trouble AHH!"  
  
Yugi snatched the cell phone out of Anzu's hands. "No time to do that now  
Anzu." Yugi dropped the phone on the floor. Yami's voice could be heard  
from it. "Hello? Hello? Anzu?"  
  
Yugi crushed the phone with his foot. "You're spoiling all the fun." Yugi  
had a smile of pure malaise.  
  
*To Yami*  
  
"Anzu.!?" Yami started to dash to Anzu's house.  
  
"Now. Have you thought of a Number Anzu? Oh of course you have. Is it 7?"  
  
Anzu looked at Yugi. "Y-ye-yes. I-It wa-was." Yugi's smile grew. "Now can  
you think of my number Anzu?"  
  
Anzu was trying to think quick. "Is it 18?" Yugi started to laugh. "Its not  
even close Anzu it was 1. Have an unpleasant dream in insanity." Yugi got  
out a decorative knife and stabbed Anzu.  
  
Anzu screamed "Good bye driest Anzu. Thank you for making such lovely  
music." Yugi said in a sing song voice.  
  
Yugi was about to place a note next to Anzu when the door knob started to  
turn. Yugi quickly dropped the note and disappeared with his new found  
shadow magic.  
  
Just as Yugi disappeared Yami came running to Anzu. "ANZU!" he yelled.  
"Anzu who did this to you!?"  
  
Anzu looked up. "It was.. It was Yu.. Yu.." Anzu then fell limp in Yami's  
arms before she could tell him who it was.  
  
Yami then noticed at note next to Anzu it was in Egyptian.  
  
'You'll never find me, I'm here to ruin you're life if you have anyone  
special don't tell me. You'll never find me. Say good bye to Anzu, because  
she failed the game of numbers.'  
  
"That basterd." Yami said silently. "Who ever did this to you Anzu I'll  
kill him." Yami looked up. "YOU HEAR THAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
*Back at Yugi's house*  
  
"He will never find out." Yugi chuckled to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar Kat: GO YUGI! GO YUGI!  
  
Yami: What is going to happen next? And why are you cheering for Yugi?  
  
Sugar Kat: You'll see. R&R!! 


	3. A Nosey Friend And A Murder

Sugar Kat: I'm back with.... That's right Big Obsessions!  
  
Ryou: You didn't think she would update did you?  
  
Sugar Kat: Anyways I do not own Yugioh but I wish I did!  
  
Summary: Yugi is growing apart form everyone. Yami is dating Anzu and his  
friends are liking Yami more then him. What happens when insanity  
strikes?  
  
Title: Big Obsessions  
  
Chapter Title: A nosey friend and a murder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week Yami was talking to no one. Everyone still did not notice  
Yugi still.  
"Yami you will pay... pay for everything you hurt me."  
  
Yugi was walking down the street in the park; last week was the last week  
of school. He didn't need to worry.  
  
Jou was also at the park when he saw Yugi he heard him mutter. "I've  
killed Anzu now what...?" Jou froze. Did his 'friend' say that he killed  
Anzu? "Hey Yugi!" Yugi jumped. He wasn't used to Jou calling his name  
anymore.  
  
"Yes Jou...?" Yugi was quieter then he used to be. "I was wondering if I  
could hang out with ya buddie!" Yugi sighed. //He must have heard my  
muttering. I guess he's next. //  
  
"No... Sorry Jou I have to do something! Bye!" With that Yugi started off  
at a run to his house. "Yugi.... Something is wrong with you." Jou followed  
Yugi to his house.  
  
At Yugi's house Yugi was in his room, tarring down his entire duel  
monster posters down, including the dark magician posters. "I don't like  
this game anymore...." Yugi said to himself in a whisper. He then put the  
posters in a garbage bag. "He likes it so I wont...."  
  
Yami was in his room. He didn't talk much he was still getting used to  
the fact that Anzu was dead. //Who was it that killed her? I need to  
know.... // Yami's thoughts where cut off by a knocking on the door.  
"Coming!" Yami rushed to the door.  
  
Yugi heard the knocking. //Jou must have followed me. He must be deal  
with soon.... // Yugi thought this as he was folding his bed sheets up. He  
was going to paint his room. It would look like his new soul room. Yugi  
then laid on his sheet less bed, and retreated to his should room.  
  
Downstairs Yami was talking to Jou. "Yami.... I think something is wrong  
with Yugi." Yami looked at Jou strangely. "What do you mean? He seems  
perfectly fine to me..." Jou stared at Yami. "We haven't talked to Yugi in  
a long time! What do you want to have him do for you to notice him!"  
  
Yugi's soul room was now dark and dreary. It was no longer green and had  
toys scattered all about. No, now it was much darker. It was all black,  
sheets walls and floor. The only thing decorating the walls was swords  
and knifes.  
  
"What do you mean Jou? I am talking to Yugi!" Jou semi-glared at Yami.  
"You have not beed connecting with anyone just like Yugi! I heard him say  
he killed Anzu!" Yami looked up at Jou. "WHAT!? How dare you say that!  
Yugi would never do that!"  
  
In Yugi's soul room. "Jou I have a little plan for you." Yugi got out of  
his soul room and stared at the sky. It was sunset. He then hears Yami  
yell. "WHAT!? How dare you say that! Yugi would never do that!" Yugi  
smirked a bit with a red tint in his eyes. "So Jou did hear." Yugi then  
walked downstairs.  
  
Yami was glaring at Jou when Yugi arrived. "Hello guys!" Yugi said in his  
voice of fake cheeriness. //I could be an actor if I keep this up// Yugi  
smirked mentally. Yugi then looked to Jou. "Want to go to the arcade Jou?  
I'm sure Yami wants to be alone right now. The arcade I plan to go to is  
not to popular so we can pay less money!"  
  
Jou looked up at Yugi. //Yugi was much more darker this morning. // "Sure  
Yug'!" Yugi smiles one of his fake smiles. "That's great Jou! I'll make  
dinner when I come home Yami!" Yugi then dragged Jou out the house.  
  
Yami just sat on the couch pouting. //Why didn't Yugi ask me? //  
  
Yugi and Jou where not at an arcade at all they where in an alley.  
"Yugi.... This doesn't look like an arcade." Yugi smirked as his eyes  
became crimson. "That is because... This isn't an arcade Jou." Jou looked  
shocked. "Yugi? What are you!? You're not Yugi!"  
  
Yugi then smirked. "Of course I am. I have closed my mind link with  
Yami, now he won't hear my satisfactory. Now lets play a game...." Jou was  
still shocked. "F-Fine...." Yugi smirk widened while Jou stuttered.  
  
"We will play a game of chance, we will both roll a die. We then roll it  
again if it's the same number you win if not you become whatever the  
victor wants." Jou didn't know what to say next but a black purple mist  
was forming around them.  
  
"I'll go first." Yugi rolled the die and got a four. "Now its you're  
turn..." Jou picked up the die. He rolled a one. Yugi chuckled to himself.  
"I will roll again..." As Yugi said this he rolled another four. Jou stared  
at the die. //this is it....// He then rolled the die and got a five. Jou  
didn't move.  
  
Yugi looked at the die as if it was his new best friend. "Looks like I  
win...." Yugi then pulled out another decretive knife similar to the one he  
stabbed Anzu with. "It is you're turn to die." Jou tried to run but his  
legs where planted in the ground. "Yugi why...?" Yugi looked at Jou coldly.  
"You where going to give me away. I had to, you where to nosey. That you  
must pay for."  
  
Yugi then jumped and begin to stab Jou multiple times. Jou screamed and  
the whole town of Domino heard it. Yugi then begin to write a note in  
Egyptian.  
  
'Hello dear Yami,  
I know you don't like to leave things on bad terms with friends, but I  
couldn't resist. He was finding someone that was important. He didn't  
need to know. If he weren't so nosey he would have lived. I will do  
everything in my power to make you're life a misery. You will no longer  
have a happy memory of this time period.'  
  
Yugi then cut a deep gash in his shoulder; He needed something to  
convince Yami with. He then started to limp home. //Yami you will pay for  
my pain!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar Kat: I would like it if you reviewed! Six reviews then update!  
  
Jou: She killed me!  
  
Sugar Kat: I had too.... Otherwise there wouldn't be a story would there?  
  
Jou: *grumbles*  
  
Yugi: I wonder whom I'm going to kill next....  
  
Yami: WHY!? WHY YUGI WHY!?  
  
Yugi: Well... It didn't really happen Yami! So just don't pay attention to  
it! 


	4. Eye Twitching And A New Victim

Sugar Kat: Hey I'm back!  
  
Yugi: and I'm here too!  
  
Sugar Kat: Yep! ^__^ Now I'm back with BIG OBSESSIONS!!  
Ryou: o...k. Now this lunatic over here dose not own me or anyone else in  
Yugioh. As for Bakura he owns me.  
  
Bakura: Hai.  
  
Sugar Kat: Riiight. I would like to thank all reviewers and on with the  
story! Oh and I'm changing "Blah"into 'Blah' XD  
  
Chapter Title: Eye Twitching And A New Victim  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days after that Yami had been talking to no one. Honda kept on  
coming to see him but Yugi answered the door and Yami would not come down.  
So Yugi just told him off. Today was no different.  
  
Yugi's eye was twitching at Honda's constant blabbing and begging. 'Would  
you fucking shut up!?' Yugi hissed this at Honda's face as he was taken  
aback. 'And would you please STOP coming here and ANNOYING me!?' He slammed  
the door in Honda's face.  
  
Honda outside the door had his mouth hanging out. Did Yugi just swear and  
slam the door in his face? 'Oh my god.'  
  
Yami looked outside his window. Honda was there with his mouth hanging  
open. He also heard Yugi yell "stop" and "annoying" but that's about it.  
'Is my hikari changing so much that he yells at his friends?' little did  
Yami know that Yugi heard all the words that Yami had said. //Oh yes Yami.  
I you're "little hikari" have changed so much I don't need to be called  
"hikari"//  
  
//Next target Hiroto Honda.// Yugi smirked. Not a common thing in the past  
few years but in the past few days it has been. And he has been busy.  
  
'Yami-kun!' Yugi yelled from downstairs. 'Yami-kun I'm going out!' Yami ran  
down the stairs. 'Yugi you cant go out! There gash in you're arm isn't  
healed yet!' Yugi did one of his fake giggles. 'Its okay Yami-kun! Its not  
like anyone is going to mug me!' Yami sighed in defeat. 'Fine. But don't be  
too long.' Yugi "smiled" and hugged Yami. 'Thank you Yami-kun!' he then ran  
out the door.  
  
'Yugi.... I think...' Yami shook his head. 'I can't be getting feelings for my  
hikari. Can I?' Yami wondered up to his bed room and thought.  
  
Yugi was walking down the street sending glares to anyone who passes. What  
he didn't notice was that Ryou and Bakura where sitting at a near by café.  
  
'Bakura.... Is that Yugi...?' Bakura glanced over at the once innocent hikari.  
'Yes I think it is but... Ryou we should get out of domino.' Ryou blinked at  
Bakura. 'Why...? Just because all of Yami's and Yugi's friends have been  
murdered doesn't mean I'm going too.' Bakura shook his head. 'Ryou it was  
the Pharaohs friends. As you can see Yugi has become darker.' Bakura  
glanced at Ryou.  
  
'He is the murderer.' Ryou gasped. 'But, but he's so innocent!' 'Things  
change Ryou. We are moving. I cant stop this course and neither can you.'  
Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. 'Okay Bakura  
I trust you. I will have to tell father.' Bakura patted Ryou's hair. 'That  
is ok tenchi.' Ryou giggled. 'But I will miss this place...'  
  
Yugi searched down the streets looking for Honda. It was time for yet  
another murder, maybe Yami would turn to Yugi for comfort instead of  
moaning in pity. Maybe Yami would love –him-. Yugi turned a corner and  
then, he found Honda. Sitting at the park, no one else there. Yugi smirked.  
  
'Honda-kun!' Honda looked up from the bench and say Yugi. He made a small  
wave. //Yugi seems a lot happier then when I last saw him...// Yugi then  
smirked and Honda looked confused. 'Let us play a game...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar Kat: Gomen for the short chappy but I have a bit of a writers block  
on this fic. Too much Hikaru No Go in my system. *sighs* ahh well. Gomen.  
  
Yugi: and review!  
  
Sugar Kat: And hope you like the Ryou and Bakura part since all of you  
reviewers wanted them in so badly! 


	5. Oh, Grandpa?

Sugar Kat: I'm back! Yay! *giggles*  
  
Marik: My job here is done! *fly's away*  
  
Sugar Kat: *giggles insanely* Bye bye Marikie! *waves*  
  
Ryou: Marik made here sugar drunk again and so... We have an insane  
authoress... *sighs*  
  
Yugi: Sugar Kat dose not own Yu-gi-oh and she thanks all reviews!  
  
Sugar Kat: OHH! SHINY! -runs into a car-  
  
Yu-gi-oh cast: -sweat drop-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Big Obsessions  
  
Chapter Title: Oh, Grandpa..?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The rules are simple, we get three darts each, we have a dart board  
spinning. Who ever gets the rows of twenty win, any other number and you  
lose.' Yugi purred and Honda nodded. "This is going to be too easy" thought  
Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura where driving to the airport, passing by Yugi and  
Honda. Ryou looked out the window to where they where. 'Don't pay any  
attention to them Ryou, there's nothing we can do to help them.' Ryou got  
tears in his eyes. 'Why not?' he asked. 'its gone too far Ryou, they're  
already lost.' Ryou looked away when he saw Honda dissolving. Bakura was  
right. It -was- to late. He couldn't help.  
Yugi had a smirk of pure malice on, his eyes glowing a crimson red as he  
was writing a note. Yugi blinked a few times making the glow vanish and his  
eyes where normal again. He then put on a teary front and ran home.  
  
'Yami!' Yugi yelled with a shaky voice. 'Yami! It was horrible!' Yami came  
running down the stairs. 'What's wrong aibou?' Yugi had the most teary face  
Yami had ever seen. 'Yami it was terrifying! I was walking by the park and  
found this note with Honda's jacket!' Yugi handed Yami the note, sobbing.  
Yami read the crumpled note. It was in Egyptian again.  
  
'Hello Yami the bastard.  
I did something fun today, I had a game or darts. Striking into hearts.  
Honda is dead. He can no longer annoy me. Which is nice, more misery to  
come dear bastard.'  
  
Yami growled as he read the note. This "person" was not going to leave him  
alone.Yugi sobbed. 'It was horrible Yami and we left on bad terms and  
everything!' Yami looked sorry for Yugi and hugged him. 'Shh, Yugi its not  
your fault, shh' Yugi was smirking mentally. Yami could be fooled so  
easily. '...Yugi?' 'Y-yes Yami?' Yugi's heart was racing, was Yami going to  
accuse him? 'I'm going out, don't let anyone in.'  
  
Yugi nodded laughing mentally. How stupid could he be to think Yami was  
going to accuse him just for a second? Yami left locking the door and Yugi  
went up to his room.  
  
A few hours later and someone opened the door. 'Yugi, I'm home!' That  
sounded like Yugi's grandpa. Yugi saw the daggers on his wall and smirked.  
'Oh, grandpa..?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar Kat: -is gleeful- Review! Please! =3 WEE! OH MORE SHINEY! -runs to a  
jar of sparkles- ^w^  
  
Yu-gi-oh cast: *sighs*  
  
Yami: Review. Or she will haunt you.  
  
Sugar Kat: YESH!  
  
Yami: -___- She has bad grammar. 


	6. So this is the end?

Sugar Kat: OH! Sorry Voicie! –glomps- Sorry! Marik has evil weird powers  
that do that to me!  
  
Yugi: And she thanks everyone! ^_^ Review the story!  
  
Yami: I shall kill you Sugar Kat!  
  
Seto: I shall kill you Yami for ruining my appearance for season one by  
switching my shampoo with green hair dye! DIE! –chases after Yami-  
  
Yami: -runs off-  
  
Ryou: -___-;; Sugar Kat dose not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, grandpa...?' Yugi called as he grabbed the two daggers. His grandpa  
wasn't worth wasting magic on. 'Yes Yugi?" came the reply of his grandpa.  
"This will be fun..." Yugi smirked as he thought that. 'I got something for  
you grandpa!' Yugi's grandpa smiled unknowingly to what would befall him.  
'Would you come down and show me?' Yugi's smirked widened 'Okay...'  
  
Yugi went downstairs and stabbed his grandpa in the back multiple times.  
Now there was blood dripping from the daggers at his side. The door opened  
suddenly. Yugi turned and there was Yami, wide-eyed at the sight in front  
of him.  
  
(Sugar Kat: Ohh! That would make a good cliffie! Bakura: Keep moving missy,  
that's only two paragraphs. Sugar Kat: Awww!)  
  
Yami gasped as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Yugi had just  
killed his own grandfather. Was his hikari the murderer all along? "Did he  
really do all this?" thought Yami.  
  
Yugi's smirked widened as he turned to face Yami. 'Oh yes, it was me all  
along.' Yugi said this as he licked the daggers dripping with blood.  
'You've gone mad!' Yami yelled.  
This only made Yugi smirk more if possible. 'Perhaps. Now I must take care  
of something on my agenda with you Yami...' Yugi stabbed full force into  
Yami's chest with both daggers.  
Yami coughed up blood. 'S-so this is the end...?' Yugi's smirk widened even  
more.  
(Sugar Kat: How can someone smirk that much? Everyone but Yugi: *shrug*)  
  
'Maybe for you Yami, but not for me.' Yugi kissed Yami briefly and then  
beheaded him. Yugi picked up the head and looked into the now lifeless  
eyes. 'And that Yami was the end of you...' Yugi kissed the lips of the  
head and then dropped it down.  
  
'Bakura... What will happen to Yugi?' was the question of a very curious Ryou  
who was sitting on his bed. Bakura was currently unpacking the things they  
packed up. 'He'll just keep killing everyone he ever met.' Was the gruff  
reply from Bakura. 'So will he come for us?' Ryou looked a bit frightened,  
and Bakura sighed. 'He will, its hard to explain. But sometimes a hikari  
loses it and needs to kill everything he or she knew, so yes. He will come  
after us. Now let me wash up.' Bakura left Ryou in a very worried state.  
Bakura got up and went to the bathroom.  
Three hours later and Bakura didn't come back and Ryou started to get  
really worried. He got up and headed to the bathroom and opened the door.  
He would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact his hands were covering  
his mouth.  
  
Bakura lay dead in a puddle of blood on the floor. "Oh, Ryou-kun... You  
can't get away..." Came the purr from behind Ryou.  
THE END!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar Kat: WHOO! It's done! This is the last chapter everyone. Unless you  
want me to do a squall o.0;;  
  
Yami: You better not make one! You killed me in there!  
  
Sugar Kat: BUT I HAD TO YAMI!  
  
Yami: -ignores Sugar Kat-  
  
Sugar Kat: NOOO!  
  
Yugi: *sweat drops* Review while Sugar Kat tries to make up with Yami...  
  
Verace: Do you know how dead you are for killing Bakura, Sugar Kat?  
  
Sugar Kat: Not now! I'm trying to make up with Yami before all the people  
come after me with their daggers!  
Verace: -.-;;  
Ryou: Click the button! 


End file.
